will you love me?
by the.white.widow
Summary: there are two diamond authorities. Pink Diamond is not like the others. And because of that, she was the scrapegoat. The black sheep in the perfect order. The outcast. And no one cares. She was left to find her own colony. All goes well. Well, until Pink discovers that she will be betrayed by the others. And she disappeared. full summary inside.


**_ok I had this idea in my head for a while. the rebellion never happened, the is more than four diamonds. they will be males. there will also be male gems. _****_also, there will be 2 male diamond for every female diamond. just cuz I'm freaky like that. it starts before Pink gets her first planet. earth us not her first colony, it's one of the many colonies, but nit her first. :)_**

**_male diamonds:_**

_Red__ Diamond_

_Black__ Diamond_

_A__qua Diamond_

_L__ime Diamond_

_S__ky Blue Diamond_

_S__ilver Diamond_

_Titanium__ Yellow Diamond_

_G__ray Diamond_

**_female Diamonds:_**

_Pink__ Diamond_

_Yellow__ Diamond_

_Blue__ Diamond_

_White__ Diamond_

**_future diamonds pairings:_**

_Black__/Pink/Red_

_Lime/Yellow/Titanium Yellow_

_Aqua/Blue/Sky Blue_

_G__ray/White/Silver_

**_court symbols:_**

**_ok basically the same for the females._**

**_red's_****_ symbol:_**

_2 swords in a x with the yin-yang circle in the middle_

**_Gray's symbol:_**

_a star with a outer ring around it._

**_Aqua's_****_ symbol:_**

a_ heart with stars around it._

**_Sky's_****_ symbol:_**

_a Lillie in a glass sphere_

_**Lime's**** symbol:**_

_a rose with a swords behind it_

**_Black's symbol:_**

_a half__ moon with a skull floating inside it_

**_Titanium's symbol:_**

_arrow with small planets around it_

**_Silver's symbol:_**

_a bowman with a bow and arrow ready to shoot._

**_A/N_****_: my gosh thinking of this was hard._**

**_summary:_**

_there__ were two diamond authorities. one male, and one female. Pink Diamond is not like the others. and because of that, she was the scrapegoat. the black sheep. the outcast. and no one cares. she was left to find her own colony. all goes well._ _until__ Pink discovers the 2 diamonds who were betrayed. and she disappeared. and since then, there was a uproar over her disappearance. what happens when the other Diamonds find her after eons later? what what happens when they find that she isn't the same Diamond that they remember? what happens when Pink doesn't want anything to do with them?__ why is __2 of the coldest of the Diamonds with her?_

chapter 1

Pink's pov

there was a lot of shit that I took from the other Diamonds. but if I stay where I am, I would surely go insane. I couldn't be who I am with them around. to them, I'm not perfect. I'm not a equal. I'm the outcast. I'm the one left out. I didn't do anything to them. being made the way I was, I wasn't at fault for being made the way I am. it's the only reason why I hide my less than _perfect_ features that the other Diamonds don't have. I'm still young, so I learn. I learn as much as I can with out the others noticing. as if they pay a ounce of their time paying any sort of attention to me. and it hurt at first. I jnew that I was odd. I fix and make things. I can't sit down for more than a few minutes. I had created ships in my short time of existing with the gems that was... unwanted by the others. I used their help to make a ship that was big enough to fit the gems that were given to me and more. of course, a ship that big was made off Homeworld. "my Diamond?" a soft voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at my Pearl. White has been wanting her for a while. I kept her with me at all times. "yes Pearl? is something the matter?" I asked softly and she shifted nervously. "Aqua Diamond has come to talk to you. he says it's urgent." she said softly. I sighed and stood up. "where is He?" I asked and Pearl led me to my Courtroom was. Aqua was standing there pancing. there was guards stationed here. "if you pace any more Aqua, you'll wear a hole into it." I said as I walked in the room. Aqua looked up. "now, you don't usually visit, neither does the others. it's odd." I said as I went to sit down. Pearl followed to stand next to me. Aqua's Pearl stood next to him. he was new. "odd. did you aqquire a new Pearl? it's sad really, I liked the last one. he was such a sweet one, although a bit in the odd side but still, he was sweet. though this one may be of better use to you." I said as the Pearl blushed a darker red. Aqua glared at me. "don't glare at me Aqua. and you still haven't answered my question. you and the others don't visit. you usually send your Pearls to come to you." I said and he sighed. "we were wondering if you would come to the ball that White is throwing." he said and red flags went off instantly. "um, White normally don't do balls. Pearl?" I asked and dhe perked up immediately. "have Sapphire come after Aqua leaves, I want to speak to her. Topaz go with her." I said and both immediately left the room. "what are you going to speak to her about Pink?" AquA asked and I looked at him, a dark glint in my pink eyes. "Aqua, what I speak with my Sapphire is my concern and mine alone. is that all you wanted to speak to mr about? I was told by my Pearl that what you wanted to speak to me about is urgent. if you are here to waste time I would like for you to leave. now." I angrily snapped at him, anger clear in my voice. Red looked at me deeply surprised. "we wanted to know how you are doing in looking for a colony. you haven't spoken to us at all and you have missed quite a few meetings in the last few light years Pink." he said and I sighed. he's stupid. all men are stupid. no matter how smart they are, they're still men and they're stupid. "the search for a colony is hard and long. but if I had help, it would be much easier. but if I leave it to you and the others, you will want something that will suit your needs and not mine." I said as my head cocked to the side. he sighed softly. "that may be true, but we're doing it for you Pink." Aqua said and I glared at him. "no, you are doing it for you. yes I am young, but that does not mean you can make my choices. you want to grow up yet don't want me to make my own choices. that's not how being a diamond is. I can't have you undermining me. my gems will always question my word if you and the others order the gems that you _didn't want_. I need to do this myself Aqua. I can't do it if you guys keep babying me." I said fiercely and he couldn't deny it. "don't you dare deny it Aqua. you know it's true." I said as he opened his mouth. He closed it and sighed. "White wants to see you. She misses her starlight." He said and I stared at him. It was a lie. White don't miss me. She just wants to see what she can do to me. "I'll speak to her if I can find time." I said and he sighed. "Ok, we will take our leave." Aqua said and I nodded at him. "Holly, Amethyst please see them off." I said and Aqua glared at me. I smiled at him. They left the room. "Ruby." I said and all of them stand at attention. "Make sure that their ship leaves. Watch out for his Pearl, I want everyone to be in the watch for the other Diamonds. I am to be informed of another visit by them. White is to be watched closely. Along with the other Diamonds. Watch for their Pearls' and their soldiers as well. If something is going to happen, I want to know what it is." I said and she went to carry out my orders. I leaned back in my chair. I pulled up a hologram and opened up a few files. I tapped a file that belongs to Aqua. Before I went any further I looked up. "Leave." I said to my guards and they left the room. Pearl and Sapphire walked in. "Close the door and lock it." I said and Pearl did just that. I waited for a moment before I flared my aura. Tiny boots fell to the ground. I then tapped the feed that will let me listen to the other Diamonds. I set up feeds that went unnoticed by them, as they couldn't be seen. :Damn it! If she discovers too soon what we plan to do, it will be for nothing!: Aqua growled loudly. He always did have a bit of a bad temper. A very bad temper. :My Diamond, Pink Diamond doesn't suspect a thing. Perhaps she is just too busy to focus on anything but finding a colony.: His Pearl said softly. My eyes narrowed in silent anger. :Pink has always been a silent observer. She could have noticed_ that_ something going on.: Aqua said and sighed softly. :She will be shattered. it's been decided. Plus Pink was never a good leader. She is too immature and she will never grow to be the leader she is supposed to be.: Aqua said and my eyes went wide. Pain ripped into my heart. I have grown numb to their constant attacks on my character, but to think that they will go this far, and for what? Perfection and order? Because I didn't fit what they thought I should be? No! I wanted to turn it off but I need more information. I need to know why. :My Diamond, if I may be so bold to ask, but when will be her shattering?: Pearl asked there was silence. :At White's ball. It's the reason why we started to throw balls before she was created . So it won't seem suspicious to her. None of us knew where she came from. We just knew that she was left in one of Blue's colonies. We knew that she was coming and a change will come about at some point while she is alive. There will be many threats due to her. She's more trouble than she's worth. We need to consult with the others. We can't have have her knowing our plan.: Aqua said before I stopped the feed. "Pearl, bring me a team of Peridots. I want a every feed monitored." I said and she silently left the room. Topaz followed her. I silently sat there with my eyes. Tears ran down my cheeks. The pain hurt, but it numbed my heart. Icing it over and a wall built itself around my now non-existent heart. "Sapphire, what will happen if I go to meet with White?" I asked and she was silent. "There are a few possibilities." She said and I opened my eyes. "What are they?" I asked as I looked at her. "In one future She will hold you captive until the ball. In another she will be angry if you delay it for a few light years and will come here herself. There's one where she holds Pearl hostage to hold over her life your head until the ball. Then there is the one where they all force us on the run. We will never be safe again." She explained, but I can tell that she had more to say. "And there is the future involves a war." She said and I raised a eyebrows. A war? Um, knowing the others, it would happen. "Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if a war were to break out now Sapphire?" I asked and she went silent again. "We would lose. Our soldiers would either be shattered, held for Ransom or captured and tortured for information, I will be forced to stay with all of the other Sapphires, Pearl would be at White's mercy and what ever soldiers left would be added to their army as the lowest of the low or on the run. And you, my Diamond, will be shattered. And your relics will be scattered to the winds." She said and I leaned forward, folding my hands together. "Is there a future that doesn't involve us being captured, on the run or shattered?" I asked softly and she nodded. "Yes my Diamond. We need to disappear. Completely. If we stay, it will only end badly for us. I beg you my Diamond, we need to leave now, while they are preparing for the ball. It won't be for another few light years." Sapphire begs, tears ran down her right cheek. "Thank you Sapphire. You have helped me greatly. Prepare everything." I said and she nodded before leaving the room. I leaned back in my chair. A war, the ball, and my shattering. I stood up and left the room. I then saw one of my gems in the hall. She was working on a report. "Agate." I said and she looked up. She immediately straightened up and greeted me. "I need the ship up and running. As gather some Rubies and get the ship ready. Tell everyone to pack everything. Leave no traces of anything." I said and she nodded. "Of course my clarity!" She says before turning around. Then I thought of something. "And Agate?" I asked and she stops. She turns around to look at me. "Keep track of everything. Don't leave anything behind. Be sure that everything is as it's should be." I said and she nodded at me. "Yes my clarity. Is there anything else that you need?" She asked and I nodded. "We have a narrow timeframe to get all the things we need done. White is having a ball and the others are attending. Aqua himself came to inform me. They have a plan set up to have me shattered. We need to hurry. Now. Her plan isn't for another few light-years." I said and she gasped loudly. She bowed and left. I sighed softly and walked to my war room. There, I began to plan.

Red's pov

It was silent as I worked. It always is. It's been a few eras since we've been betrayed. I am still bitter, as is Black. But we had moved on. We have the just satisfaction of knowing that they live in fear of us. All except one. Pink. The newest Diamond. She is ignorant of us. We've been watching her through our Sapphires. Watching her future. She is going to be shattered at White's ball. That little witch have never really liked her. The poor girl doesn't have anyone but the unwanted gems of the others and our former gems soldiers to depend on. And what loyal men they are. They may be loyal to their new Diamond. All of them are loyal to a fault. It was a good thing, but also a bad thing. I heard the door open. I looked up to see Black. His Pearl walking behind him. He stood in front of me. "I gotten a clear picture of Pink." He said and my eyes widened. I stood up. We haven't gotten a clear picture of Pink Diamond. We only knew of her due to talk from White and the others. "May I see?" I asked and he handed me a holoscreen. I looked down to see the face of pure beauty. She had wild pink hair, spikey and untamed. She looked like any other gem and if not for the diamond that laid on her stomach, I would have mistaken her for a gem soldier. Her face, as perfect as it was, was in a state of stoicism. She looked tired and it pained me. In this picture she was sitting down on a planet in a grassy field. She was looking up at the sky. Her Pearl standing beside her. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was opened and my eyes wide. "Is there a video of her? Is there any earlier pictures of her?" I asked, wanting to know more, needing to know more. Black nodded at me. "Yes, there is. She is in that same field. Her voice, it's music. The same music that we heard so many eons ago." He said as he swiped to a video. I pressed play. Pink was sitting there, looking at the sky in silent wonder. Innocent as she could be. She was sitting in a position that only a child can. Her head looked around, her pink eyes were filled with silent delight. Her Pearl standing next to her as she looked around the world. Than a Ruby ran up to her. "My clarity Aqua Diamond request a meeting." She said and Pink sighed. "Is he here or is he coming?" She asked and my heart jumped in my throat. Her voice was a musical tune. One that had been burned into my memory. "He is coming my Diamond." She said and they left. It was short but it changed everything for me. I looked up at Black, who nodded at me. I couldn't say anything. "Her voice still leaves me speechless even after watching it for the second time. We need to have her." Black said and I nodded. "We need to plan. We need her in our arms." I said and Black gave a nod. We went to our war room to plan.

White's pov

I sighed softly. It's been a long time since I have last seen Pink. It's sad really, the girl was always useless. Not really doing anything. It's better for her to be shattered than turn out like Red or Black. Both of those men didn't fit into our perfect order. So we casted them out. I didn't feel any guilt. But with Pink, it's much more different. She is a combination of both Diamonds. She doesn't care about being the perfect Diamond. I couldn't really understand why Pink never tried to be perfect. And she is so silent! You never know if she's here or not. It's even harder to know if she's coming to home world or not, even with our Sapphires. That girl is unpredictable. Very unpredictable. And I don't like it. Pink is not as perfect as us, she never tried to be! I sighed softly. "My Diamond, Aqua Diamond is on the diamond line." Pearl said softly and she handed me the diamond communicator. Aqua's face looked back at me. "Aqua, how is our little starlight?" I asked as I cocked my head. I knew that Pink never liked the name. So I used it to anger her. "She seems skeptical about the ball, you never really do balls like the rest of us. Just to start off the new era. I believe that she is talking to her Sapphire as we speak." He says and I scowled in anger. She might suspect something. "Make sure that she goes! She must be there. We need to be rid of her Aqua!" I said and he nodded. "She needs to be gone." He said and I sighed softly. "We need to come up with a plan to make sure that she comes." I said softly. "Let's contact the others. We need to plan and fast." He said and I nodded at him. "We will talk later." I said and Aqua nodded. He hung up. "Pearl, contact the other Diamonds and inform them of what happened. We need to meet and plan." I said and she bowed before leaving. I never really liked my own Pearl. She isn't as perfect as I need her to be. I see potential in Pink's Pearl. I have been trying to get her from Pink. I sighed softly. I need a plan now. Before it's too late.


End file.
